


erik double-checked your order for perfection at 2:30 pm

by bikenesmith



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Pizza Place, Art, Domino's Pizza, M/M, Pizza, to be exact
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 10:30:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15192848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikenesmith/pseuds/bikenesmith
Summary: what it says on the tin. what do you mean what it says on the tin is indecipherable





	erik double-checked your order for perfection at 2:30 pm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Order Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/745690) by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity). 
  * In response to a prompt by [ikeracity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikeracity/pseuds/ikeracity) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> prompt claim fill thing [?] for ikeracity's fic "order up". i love this fic and as a longtime customer of domino's and a longtime connoisseur of weird crack-aligned AUs this is inevitably where my mind went and. _well_
> 
> hope you like it ike !
> 
> [on tumblr: http://bikenesmith.tumblr.com/post/175928390130/local-salem-center-man-orders-pizza-on-a-whim]

local salem center man orders pizza  on a whim, falls in love with hot, exhausted looking pizza delivery man, and goes on to order dominos pizza multiple times a week in hopes of seeing him again

local salem center man has so much meat lovers pizza and cinnamon twists in his fridge now and he doesnt even _like_  meat lovers pizza


End file.
